greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me
is the third episode of the sixth season and the 105th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Several weeks after her near-death experience, a recovering Izzie returns to work. Meanwhile, nervous that there will be layoffs in the hospital in the wake of an announcement from the Chief, the Seattle Grace residents compete to survive the cuts, including Cristina, who attempts to work alongside Arizona in pediatrics. And Bailey and Alex's patient's already complex case is further complicated by her schizophrenic son. Full Summary Cast 6x03MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x03CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x03IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x03AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x03MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x03RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x03CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x03MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x03LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x03OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x03DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x03Jodie.png|Jodie Crowley 6x03Tom.png|Tom Crowley 6x03OliviaHarper.png|Olivia Harper 6x03SteveMostow.png|Steve Mostow 6x03GraciellaClaire.png|Steve Mostow, Graciella Guzman, and Claire 6x03Kelly.png|Kelly 6x03Julia.png|Julia 6x03ElizabethChen.png|Elizabeth Chen 6x03Laura.png|Dani and Laura 6x03LeoPierce.png|Leo and Pierce 6x03MeganMostow.png|Megan Mostow 6x03Dani.png|Dani 6x03Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 (female) 6x03Paramedic2.png|Paramedic Nicole (#2) 6x03Sage.png|Sage 6x03Tyler.png|Tyler Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Adrienne Barbeau as Jodie Crowley *James Frain as Tom Crowley *Sarah Utterback as Nurse Olivia Harper Co-Starring *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Kim Swennen as Kelly *Joyce Lee as Julia *Kerri Higuchi as Dr. Elizabeth Chen *Candice Afia as Intern Laura *Joseph Williamson as Intern Pierce *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Winston Story as Intern Leo *Amrapali Ambegaokar as Intern Dani *Tymberlee Chanel as Intern Claire *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic #1 *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic #2 *Taylor Grace Geare as Sage *Curtis Harris as Tyler Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Somebody's Watchin' Me, originally sung by Rockwell featuring Michael Jackson. *This episode scored 15.69 million viewers. *This episode marks the first time Izzie is back at work after she was admitted as a cancer patient in Stand By Me, although with a wig to cover up her "chemo hair". *Nurse Olivia gets fired due to Seattle Grace Hospital's merger with Mercy West Medical Center, making this Sarah Utterback's last appearance on the show. *Cristina willingly tries another specialty than cardio, thinking sucking up on Arizona Robbins will get her through the merger. Gallery Episode Stills FeelLikeWatchingMe.png 6x03Cristinaplaysball.jpg 6x03-1.png 6x03-2.png 6x03-3.png 6x03-4.png 6x03-5.png 6x03-6.png 6x03-7.png 6x03-8.png 6x03-9.png 6x03-10.png 6x03-11.png 6x03-12.png 6x03-13.png 6x03-14.png 6x03-15.png 6x03-16.jpg 6x03-17.jpg 6x03-18.jpg Quotes :Arizona: I hate hate hate this merger. Because I hate long-distance relationships. I don't believe in them. So, you can't move to Portland. :Callie: When I mentioned this afternoon you didn't seem to mind. You really was 'Move to Portland'. :Arizona: I didn't know I was allowed to mind. I didn't know if we were girlfriends. But then you said girlfriend, you called me your girlfriend. So, I need to know. Am I your girlfriend? :Callie: Yeah. :Arizona: OK. Great. So, yeah, no, you're not moving to Portland. No, what you are going to do is, you're going to the chief's office and beg for- :Callie: I'm not gonna grovel! :Arizona: Yes, you are! Seriously, you don't wanna mess with me. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes